Council of Marios
Council of Marios is an SML story created by DarthSaiyan8697 and co-created by Rh390110478. This story is also a crossover of SMG4 and tells about the fates of Jeffy, Rosalina, Goodman, and Brooklyn T. Guy. Description Mario is about to scold Jeffy for his actions, but he (Mario) is teleported into another place! Characters * Mario ** Mario (Nintendo)/Original Mario ** Mario (SMG4) ** Mario (Super Mario Star Wars)/Obi Wan Mario ** Super Mario Z Mario ** Mario (Journey to the West)/Sun Wukong Mario ** Comrade Mario ** James Bond Mario ** Mario (Mario & Friends)/Kung Fu Mario * SMG4 * Jeffy * Rosalina * Brooklyn T. Guy * Goodman * Goomba Judge (debut) * Gumball Watterson (Comrade Mario's universe) (debut) * Patrick Fitzgerald (Comrade Mario's universe) (debut) More Coming Soon Script Mario is watching TV Jeff: *walk towards Mario while patting his diaper* UGH! Mario: Jeffy, stop it. Jeffy: UGH! Mario: Jeffy, please stop it already. Jeffy: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!!!!!!! Mario: Jeffy, knock it---. A large electrical spark surrounds Mario and he vanished in front of Jeffy Jeffy: Daddy, where are you? Mario: --off! Where the heck am I and where's Jeffy?! Why is this place black?! Mario notices multiple versions of himself sitting on a conference table. Mario: Wait, who are you guys? Why do you people look just like me? Original Mario: I'm the Original Mario, the first ever made! I was created by Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. Obi-Wan Mario: I am Mario from Super Mario Star Wars, Jedi Master and General of the Grand Army of the Republic, but you may call me Obi-Wan Mario. James Bond Mario: Mario, *smokes cigarette* Mario Mario, member of the Mushroom Kingdom Secret Service, but you may call me James Bond Mario or 00M. SMZ Mario: Hey there! I'm Mario, but you may call SMZ Mario! Comrade Mario: Comrade, *stands up and salutes* I'm Mario, President of the Mushroom Kingdom, General Secretary of the Communist Party of the Mushroom Kingdom, and Marshal of the Mushroom Kingdom, but you may call me Comrade Mario. *sits back down* Kung Fu Mario: Hey there, I'm Mario from Mario and Friends, but you call me Kung Fu Mario. Original Mario: You may know the blue and white version of me is SMG4 in CROSS-ing over. The idiotic version of you who is obsessed with spaghetti next to Comrade Mario is SMG4 Mario. SMG4 Mario is about to eat his spaghetti as it turns to be Sun Wukong Mario's hair in disguise, which triggers him while Wukong Mario laughs hysterically Original Mario: That version of you who acts like a monkey is Sun Wukong Mario. Sun Wukong Mario laughs mischievously while scratching his back head and then stares suspiciously at Mario Sun Wukong Mario: Hey Original Mario! Let me check if this guy is a demon! Original Mario: *Sighs* He's not a demon, Sun Wukong Mario. James Bond Mario: Jesus Christ, Sun Wukong Mario. SMZ Mario: Oh boy. Sun Wukong Mario somersaults off his seat and then stands in front of Mario. Sun Wukong Mario: Let's see who you REALLY are. Mario: What? I'm not a demon. Sun Wukong Mario flashed a bright golden light from his eyes by using fiery golden eyes (火眼金睛, huo yan jin jing) to check Mario like a security guard using a metal detector on a person. Sun Wukong Mario: Good, you're not a demon after all! Sun Wukong Mario returns to his seat. Mario: What is he doing and why did he flash a golden light from his eyes at me? Kung Fu Mario: He used a technique called fiery golden eyes, which he'll able to see through any illusion, disguise, or transformation. Also, he's just too suspicious about anyone ever since his journey to the west while protecting his master, a Gallade, from demons. Mario: I see. Original Mario: Anyways, the others and I form the Council of Marios. I'm the leader of this council. We brought you here because we have decided to make you our newest member. Mario: Okay? So what do you guys do? Obi-Wan Mario: We watch over the universe and defend it from our threats. We're currently facing the greatest danger, the Sega Order. Mario: The Sega Order? Who are they? SMG4 Mario: The order is led by the sinister Super Sonic. Unlike us, he and the other members of his council wish to destroy the universe and rebuild it in their image Mario: Then we must never let that happen! Comrade Mario: Because of that, comrade, we fear that we will be unable to stop them so we decided to recruit you as our council member as a last resort. Mario: Okay! I think I can help! SMG4: Thanks. Also, we have to break these news to you. Have you heard of Jeffy, Rosalina, Brooklyn T. Guy, and Goodman? Mario: Yeah, I know them! Original Mario: Well, they are actually part of the Sega Order. Mario: WHAT?!? Meanwhile, at the SML universe Goodman is driving his Lamborghini Goodman: I can't wait to get Mario's house payment, he is so f****ing late! Goodman arrives at Mario's and pressed the doorbell Jeffy: *opens the door* Hey Mr. Suitman, what doing? Goodman: Hello Jeffy, do you know where your father is? He missed his house payment or else his ballsacks will be apple sauce! Jeffy: Daddy disappeared. Goodman: WHAT THE ACTUAL F**K?! Later, at the Black World of Nothingness Mario: How are they the members of the Sega Order?! More Coming Soon! Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Goodman episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Rosalina Episodes Category:SMG4 Mario Episodes